Santuary, My Santuary
by Amaterasu Uchiha
Summary: When Naruto's sister Naruta mysteriously disapears after Naruto leaves withe Pervy sage . Sasuke starts having strang dreams pocibly telling her were abouts PLEASE READ AWSOME STORY
1. Chapter 1

The salty air mixed with a warm was the usual dream Sasuke had but all of his dreams were the same , about Naruta

The salty air mixed with a warm was the usual dream Sasuke had but all of his dreams were the same, about Naruta. Naruta was his rival's beautiful twin she had ran away about 2 ½ years ago about the same time, Naruto went off to train with the toad sage. He woke up the next Moring smelling his Sister making, well burning breakfast.

"STAND BACK BRO" She pulled out the fire extinguisher and sprayed it on the flames.

"I'm not hungry anymore" He yawned. He went to the couch and started strumming the song the girl was singing.

"Did you write another song?" asked his sister.

"No" he snapped.

"Geez sorry cranky much, but were did you hear the song from?" she asked again

"A dream…"He trailed off tiring to figure out the lyrics Naruta sang "And_ you and I there's a new lit..._ No that's not it!" Now the Uchiha was getting frustrated "_All I fear means nothing, angles falling?_ DANG I CAN'T REMEMBER!" he screamed

"Sasuke you really need to calm down ever scene Naruta-"Then his sister got a big smile.

"What are smiling about, Timia?" he asked her.

"Oh nothing just well ever scene Naruto's Sister left," she emptied the ashes from her experimental breakfast, "You've been more eatable then usual , have you been dreaming about her?" she asked giving him a big toothy smile.

"I'm going to my room…"Sasuke picked up his Guitar and went up stairs when about a few hours later yelled, "SASUKE GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NARUTO'S BACK!"

Sasuke look at the clock realizing was already was noon he changed in his cloths and went down stairs to great Naruto and Naruta. However, when he went down stairs he only saw only the boy.

"HI SASUKE BOY YOU LOOK TIERD!"He shouted" AND YOUR STILL TALLER HEN ME! "he complained.

"Wares Naruta? " Asked Timia.

"With you guys right?" asked Naruto.

"Um no we thought she went with yo-"Sasuke's eyes widened.

That's when they raced over to grandma Tsunade's house.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE"S NOT WITH YOU" She yelled at Naruto.

"She never went with us, do you two have any idea" Naruto turned to face the Uchiha.

"I have no clue but I bet Sasuke does he's been dreaming about her scene she left," Said Mia, ticking Sasuke off. Naruto's face turned to a frown, (see Naruto is VERY, VERY overprotective of Naruta).

"Let's hear about these dreams Sasuke," said the Hokage.

"Actually it was the same dream over and over again every night; it was like she was telling me something about her…. Sanctuary"

The next Chapter will be up soon!


	2. Chapter 2

There was silence for a moment but it was broken by Naruto's booming laughter

There was silence for a moment but it was broken by Naruto's booming laughter.

"After all these years Sasuke and your still the 'cool' guy"He whipped the tear from his eye but Sasuke and Mia just kept on glaring at the annoying kid.

"Well any who" Lady Tsunade said searching through "Were ever Naruta is I'm positive she can take care of herself. If she doesn't come back in a week you , Naruto , and Sakura will go looking for her"

"Yes Ma'am" Sasuke said walking out . Like usually Mia was Running to catch up .

"SASUKE , NARUTOOOOO" she screamed the two boys turned and stoped soon she catched up.

"Sorry Lady Tsunade wanted to give this " She handed Naruto a note he opend it .

"It's from Naruta…"He showed Sasuke the note

Dear Naruto and Sasuke.

You and I, theirs a new lit hand, angles falling

My sanctuary MY SANTUARY

Were fears a line melts away musical ties what's left of me now

I watch you fast asleep all I fear means nothing

You and I theirs a new lit hand angles falling

My sanctuary my sanctuary were fears a line and music ties what's left of me

I hide my hearts a battle ground on the way and my chaperone. you show me how to see that nothing is whole and nothing is broken and you and I there a new lit hand my sanctuary my sanctuary were fears and music ties what's left of me now , my fears my lies melt away my sanctuary my sanctuary…

Love Naruta

"THAT'S THE SONG SHE SANG IN MY DREAM!!"he yelled."But I accually never heard her sing it in reall…" Mia interrupted him.

"What if she's sendidng you these dreams, What if she's at her 'Santuary' with this so called 'chaperone' whates a chaperone?" She looks at her brother.

"Some one who watches you I think, but that doesn't make any sence unless she's talking about…I don't know but what if she's reffering to the Golden Wolf?"

"The Golden Wolf watching her?"Naruto scrached his head "I thought it was a demon ?"

"No Naruto , the golden wolf is, like a guardian angle"Mia said, "Well I think she's in good hands, Sasuke " she said walking away .


End file.
